Look to the Stars
by Green Pixie
Summary: A distress call is sent out by the steward of a large village for the aid of an elf. Legolas answers the call and soon realizes he has entered something far greater then he had bargained for...Takes place Post-ROTK Ch3 up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my 1st fan fiction ever so if you guys could throw in anything that you liked or think I need to improve on, then please do! I would really appreciate it!   
  
An Unexpected Visitor   
  
The sunlight swept through the fields like a swift wind making the grass shine like gold as birds began to sing to welcome the start of a new day. Legolas breathed in the crisp air and sighed releasing a small puff of cloud from the chill. He pulled his cloak slightly closer to his body as the cold air ran down his neck. Legolas closed his eyes to relinquish in the fine morning and listen to the nature surrounding him. He opened his dark lashes again and looked out across the hills at the village that stood in the distance. He knew he had no choice and must go in that direction whether he wanted to or not. The King had given out a special request asking for the assistance of an elf and Legolas was the one asked to answer the call.   
  
He gently thrust forward and his horse went from a slow trot to a gallop. The faster he got there the faster this could be over. He still knew not what the King wanted his assistance in but suspected it was not anything that was of too much importance or he would have surely asked for more help.  
  
As his horse continued to quicken its pace, Legolas watched as the small town he thought it to be from the distance, was actually a large village with stone walls creeping along either side of it. Obviously, this town had had its fair share of attacks in the past or else the wall would not be necessary to keep out unwanted guests.   
  
He lightly pulled the reins and the horse came to a halt. Legolas shifted on the horse's back and unconsciously swept his light hair back behind his shoulders. He sighed again and let his eyes wander along the vast gates that stood in front of him. He knew what lay ahead of him when he entered those blocked walls. Being an elf he should be used be used to the many stares and murmurs he receives anytime he enters a new village. Legolas never liked to be the spectacle of people's interests and he usually received the same reactions every time. But no matter how many times it has happened it was still something that plagued him.   
  
Legolas put both legs to one of his horse's side and swiftly dismounted. Anything to help withdraw attention from himself was a good idea in his mind and as unlikely as it was, it would make him blend into the crowd a little more by not riding. Especially because he rode his horse bareback and that was a thriller on its own for people's amusement since that was an unheard of thing in most parts.  
  
"Khila amin, mellonamin." Legolas spoke to his horse as he clutched its reins in his left hand. He sighed again and adjusted his bow and quiver hanging from his back. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin up as he began to make his way into the village.  
  
****  
  
"I believe these are the dyes that you were looking for."  
  
Leetha looked up from the cloth she was inspecting at the fine powder the old woman held out to her. The powder was in a wooden bowl and the old woman smiled.  
  
"Is this not the red that I asked for?" Leetha responded suspiciously looking from the woman to the purple powder. She picked up a small amount and rubbed it between her fingers.  
  
"Aye, yes my Lady it is." The old woman responded coyly as she brought the bowl to the side of her table and proceeded to pick up a small jug at her side.  
  
"But this powder is purple, how..."  
  
The woman held up her hand silencing the delicate girl before her.  
  
"Just watch,"   
  
Leetha sighed and put her hands on her hips. For weeks she had been looking for a decent red that would not fade and this powder in front of her seemed suspicious to her and she was suspecting that this woman might be trying to cheat her thinking that this girl in front of her did not know heads or tails about dyes.   
  
The old woman removed the cork and poured the liquid contents onto the powder. She placed the cork back on the top and picked up another canister beside her and opened it. Within lay grains of what appeared to be salt and sprinkled it into the bowl which held the powder. To Leetha's amazement, the contents changed from a dull purple to a deep scarlet red. Leetha's mouth hung open and her mouth bobbed up and down in her attempt to say something. The old woman chuckled satisfied with the girl's reaction.  
  
"See, you never need to doubt me." The woman said as she began to scoop up the powder into a small leather pouch.  
  
Leetha finally snapped back to attention, "How in Middle Earth did you do that?"  
  
"Oh, I may be old, my dear, but I always have a few surprises on hand." She shook the leather pouch allowing the contents of the powder to shift to the bottom. She then took a string and tied the top into a fine knot. She inspected the bag and with a look of satisfaction handed it to Leetha.  
  
"Now, my dear, all you have to do is exactly what I showed you. I suspect you know how much water to use with the right amount of powder," Leetha nodded, "Do not use too much salt or it will darken it too much but do not use to little or it will turn pink."  
  
Leetha nodded again and took the bag and placed a few coins in the woman's hand. "Thank you. I will return when I need more."  
  
The old woman nodded and went on to the next person standing there looking at her merchandise.   
  
Leetha with pouch in hand turned and started walking back down the street. The village was exceptionally busy this morning due to the market festival that would continue for the rest of the week. Every summer, merchants from all different places would bring their products over and try and sell people new and sometimes exotic merchandise. The streets were always more crowded during this time from excited people looking at products that they couldn't get any other time of the year. Leetha always made sure to come out and see what new dyes and cloth she could find since the pickings were usually slim during the rest of the year.   
  
Leetha placed her new dye in her other hand and put it down by her waist tying it around the belt she wore leaving both hands free. She absently scratched the birthmark on her left arm which lately has been bothering her. Leetha swung her auburn hair back around her shoulders and wiped her hands on the deep blue dress she wore. Her mother tried to get her out of that habit but she had plenty of dresses and sometimes there was nothing else so why not? Leetha looked at each display as she went by to see if anything sparked her interests. There was such a wide variety from exotic foods, to cloths, to masks, to swords and anything else people couldn't seem to live without. She swerved as a child with a long silken flag went running past her obviously unaware of all the other people around him. She let out a sigh as she headed back to her home. She knew what awaited her when she came back, her father would lecture her about going out on the streets alone while her mother stood idly by and nodded in agreement. She hated having to be escorted around for she knew she was a big girl and could tend to her ways alone but that was something her father would never be able to understand. In his eyes, she was still the young, defenseless little girl from years ago. Maybe one of these days he will get it through the thick head of his but deep down she knew he was only doing this because he loved her and cared for her well-being so it was hard for her to be mad at him.  
  
And of course there was Darian, a strong, tall, handsome young man who excelled in swordsmanship and was a great warrior. He was the trophy of every girl's heart but Leetha could see through him like glass. Underneath all those glazed layers was a man who was ill-tempered, had horrid manners, cocky and smitten with himself but of all the women he could ever want he had chosen her and her mother and father could not be happier. Leetha had accepted his hand more so for her parents than for herself. She kept telling herself that she could learn to love him and even though she hated doing it in the meantime, she put on a warm smile and pretended and hoped that she could love him. Oh, how Leetha wanted to go out and travel. She wanted to learn combat and archery and go out into the wilderness on horse back like the men who constantly rode in and out of the village. She sighed for she knew this was not possible. She was a young woman, delicate and beautiful; no man would allow her to learn these things in fear that she would be hurt.   
  
Leetha's thoughts jumped back to her surrounding as she heard a child screaming. She spun around to see if it was that same child from before but it was not. It was an older child no more then ten but by the way he was yelling, one would swear that a parade of orcs in dresses had come. She could not make out what he was yelling but by the looks of the people's faces he passed it must be just as exciting, for the moment the boy passed, they first had looks of absolute shock, followed by excited chatter. It seemed like an eternity in her eyes but finally the child came close enough so she could hear what he was yelling:  
  
"An Elf!! There is an Elf that has come!" The child scattered back and forth along the busy street in excitement and people's voices rang out the more from it. Leetha froze and her eyes widened in shock. 'An Elf? Here?' She could not believe it and her mind raced. In all her life she had not seen one before and her heart beat faster to think of it. She only knew elves from tales and bedtime stories from when she was younger. Those stories told to her before she fell asleep were of their amazing beauty and that their love of nature was so great, that they lived in the trees and could actually understand what the trees whispered in the wind. Some told her that if you go into the forest and listen closely, you can hear the songs of the elves which were as beautiful and enchanting as they were. But when she got older, people, often travelers, would tell her dark tales of the elves. Because their beauty was unmatched by any other creature, she was told that they would lock people within their spells and take them away never to be seen from again. Elves were often to blame whenever a person came up missing. Leetha's heart began to race at the thought of actually seeing one of these creatures that she only knew prior in stories. Obviously though, she wasn't the only person excited about the news because the entire street was a crowded uproar of excitement.  
  
"I can not believe this, an elf!" Leetha spun around at the young woman who spoke. She held a baby in one arm and a basket of flowers in another, "This is indeed a day that's going to go down into history."  
  
The man whom she spoke to crossed his arms and grunted, "Ill times must be rising."  
  
Leetha couldn't help but be intrigued by this last comment and walked over to the man who had said it.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
The man looked at her for a moment before answering, "An elf has not been seen around these parts since the dark ages so what other reason would an elf possibly want in this place? That thing is certainly not here to shop." The man then turned his back to her and picked up an apple lying nearby at a local merchant.  
  
Leetha just looked at the man for a moment before focusing her attention back down the street to think about what the man had said. That 'thing?' That is what the man had referred to the elf as. Obviously, he was none too happy about the elf showing up and she felt a strong pity for him. 'I certainly hope he doesn't receive this kind of grief from other places he visits.' Although Leetha couldn't help but wonder, 'why was the elf here?' Something important must be happening. The man was right; an elf showing up was not a good thing.  
  
It was at that moment that she realized that the street was becoming quiet. She looked up and turned her attention back down the street in the direction that she noticed that the people's heads were turning. The man and woman beside her also stopped what they were doing and turned to see. At first, Leetha could see nothing. There were many flags and displays covering the ground, and it was hard to see down the street, not to mention the crowd that still stood there gossiping over the latest news. It was not long before all talking ceased and she saw the once crowded street part into two leaving the center completely empty minus some papers and scrap cloth that littered the ground. She still could see nothing and could not hear anything except for her heart beating loudly in her ears. She let out a gasp as she finally saw the focus of everyone's attention gradually making its way up the street. She could hardly make it out and she strained her eyes to see the approaching figure that was increasingly getting closer. She soon saw that the elf was indeed a male and he walked as gracefully as if he were floating on air. She could make out that he was clasped in a deep green tunic with a light gray cloak flowing behind him. She put her slender fingers above her eyes to hopefully see him better. She saw that a horse followed beside him but also was a little behind him and was easily keeping steps with the elf it followed. The elf held the horse's reins loose at his side but it didn't appear necessary as the horse stayed right with him and was not wandering back and forth like most horses do. She squinted and saw that this horse was pure black except that it had a perfectly white mane and tail that swished from side to side.   
  
Leetha's attention went back to the elf as he drew even closer and she could start to make him out better. Leetha couldn't tell if it was the sunlight but the elf seemed to have a glow that radiated off his very presence. The elf looked straight ahead and all about him, the people stared in stunned silence, mouths open in awe. More people began to collect around the street and only a word or two passed between them. There were some that looked at him almost in disgust and shook their heads while others bowed slightly in respect as the elf passed. Leetha huffed in impatience for she could still not make him out for more people were gathered around her and she found herself on her toes trying to peer through the crowd. 'For an elf, he's sure taken his sweet time.' She thought putting her frustration on the elf even though he was moving quite swiftly. More people now stood blocking her view and she shifted from side to side to try and see around them but to no avail. The elf was coming closer and now she couldn't even see him at all. A tall man then decided to park himself right in front of her and she tapped impatiently on his shoulder to get him to move. He simply brushed off her hand and ignored her. She looked left and right and she realized that she was completely blocked in by people around her trying to get a glimpse at the elf. Leetha crossed her arms and pouted, 'he's probably passed already and I missed him! Well, that's it! I'm going to see him even it's only his pretty little elven back and his horse's rump! I'm going to see it!'   
  
Thought stern she began pushing her way through the back of the crowd to the front. There were many sounds of surprise and disgust as she pushed her way through distracting people from the elf. Finally, she was almost to the front of the crowd only to be blocked by a row of large muscular men who were not willing to budge. 'Of course, the whole town is filled with scrawny, skinny men and I have to be blocked by the only few muscular men that live here.' Leetha put her hands to her sides in tight fists and glared at their backs hoping to burn a hole through them. 'That's it! I'm going through them lady-like or no!' She put her fists up so they went in front of her chest and with her elbows sticking out she leaned into one the man directly in front of her and in her last attempt dug her elbow into his back. The man grunted and shifted and Leetha, with all her strength, pushed on him as hard as she could. Before she realized it, the man moved over and with a yelp of surprise she went stumbling into the empty street. Tripping over her feet she tried to catch herself before she fell.   
  
She stopped, looked up and glared at the group of men that had given her trouble. They simply stood there and looked at her with their mouths hanging open. She cursed under her breath as she wiped and straightened her twisted dress as she stood in the middle of the street. She continued to brush herself off and she looked up expecting to see everyone looking up the street at the past elf but instead, all eyes were on her. She looked from face to face trying to get some answers as confusion began creeping up on her own face wondering why all of a sudden she was the center of attention. Leetha stiffened in horror and it hit her like a confused bird into a window. She closed her eyes 'Please don't tell me this is why I think it is.' Leetha slowly opened her eyes and gradually turned around to look behind her and she saw that her assumption was in fact, a reality. Standing directly behind her, stopped in his tracks, was the elf. He was standing no more then a mere few feet from her and she tried to take in a breath but found she couldn't for standing before her was everything every tale had ever been told to her.  
  
He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. He stood tall and steady and looked at her with a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. Leetha caught her breath and found she could not break away from his eyes. They were the clearest blue she had ever seen and they seemed to hold so much un-read emotions and wisdom while at the same time held so much life within them that she found herself lost in their depths. His hair was the color of gold and it shone like silk as it hung delicately from his shoulders. His body was thin and graceful but one could tell that they should not be fooled by this figure because great muscle and strength was hidden beneath it. Then there was that face for it looked like it had been chiseled out of the most spectacular stone. With high pronounced cheekbones that left delicate shadows that led to his very elven feature which of course, were his ears. Gracefully pointed and curved which were only heightened by the silken braids that hung behind them at either side.   
  
For Leetha, time seemed to stand still and she did not know how long she had been standing there. Thank the gods it was he who broke the silence between them,  
  
"Hello, my Lady." He said with a friendly grin. Leetha broke out of her trance and back into reality and she lowered her gaze to her hands.  
  
"H-h-h-hello." She could barely form the words. 'Come on Leetha! Let's try to gather our thoughts here.' That in mind she looked up to his face again and she shifted uncomfortably from side to side.  
  
The Elf smirked at her improper behavior, "I was wondering if you may be of some assistance to me?" His voice was like a melody and she marveled at his courteous tone. She simply nodded and waited for him to say more.  
  
"I am on my way to the palace and there are many side-winding roads here," the Elf waved his hand slightly about as he spoke as he looked around him, "I'm hoping that I am still headed in the right direction."  
  
Leetha couldn't help but giggle at that last remark. 'So, even elves needed to stop and ask for directions now and then.' It didn't surprise her though that he was having difficulties. The streets were so bombarded wit festivities that one street started to look the same as the next and one could easily get sidetracked. Not to mention that everyone around him would rather stare at him then try and help him.  
  
"Yes, in one way or another," she responded with a blushful grin, "if you continue up this street till you reach the blacksmith, then you merge east, and then past the tailor, you go north again and then continue straight, you can not miss it."  
  
The elf smiled warmly at her and bowed his head slightly bringing his right hand over his chest.  
  
"I thank you my Lady, I very much appreciate your help."  
  
Leetha blushed and nodded stepping back so the elf could pass. The elf lowered his arm back to his side and his eyes went back to the road ahead. He softly spoke a few words to his horse that Leetha could not understand and he headed in the direction she had told him to follow. Leetha and the rest of the people watched the elf as he continued down the street. Leetha let out a whoosh of air that apparently she had been holding without even realizing it. Her heart was still beating rapidly for she could not believe that she had just spoken to an elf. He looked young but Leetha knew that elves were immortal and did not age but it was hard to not notice that he looked about the same age as her. 'I can not wait to go back home and tell mother and father the news.' Leetha began to walk back but did not get far. Because the moment the elf was out of sight, the people watching the scene came rushing over to her to ask her the many questions that the elf's presence had brought. **** Legolas stopped for a moment as he heard the clang of a hammer to metal. He turned his head at the blacksmith that was obviously too interested in his work to notice the elf standing before him. As Legolas had gone up the road, it had begun to clear of the many people and shops that were now behind him. He adjusted his quiver again and sighed, 'So much for trying to blend in.' This was by far the worst occurrence that he had gone through yet. 'Of course I had to come here in the middle of their most popular festival.' Legolas shuddered as he remembered all the faces and eyes that had been on him. The people had even moved to the side of the street making him as much of the center of attention as one could get.   
  
The blacksmith picked up the metal he was hammering and quenched it into the large barrel at his side. Legolas began moving again turning east as the girl had told him to. He chuckled to himself as his thoughts returned to that girl. Not one of the most graceful of entrances he had seen but it certainly caught his attention. A smile formed on his lips at that sight. One second he was all alone on the street being stared at by hundreds of pairs of eyes and then the next a girl out of nowhere breaks through the crowd nearly falling on her rump right in front of him. Obviously, she had been trying to get through but had some difficulties near the end. The look on her face was indeed priceless when she turned around to face him. 'I swear I never saw a face turn so many shades of red in my life.' But she had quickly collected herself, and her face showed much embarrassment when she realized the little scene she had just displayed.  
  
Legolas soon found himself walking down a near deserted street, the only sounds he heard were the clicking of his horse's hooves on the stone and the chanter from the festival below. 'This is probably how it looks around here when special events aren't going on.' Legolas' mind went back to the girl. The look the girl gave him was different somehow from the others. Her stare was more so a look of curiosity then of amusement. The way most looked at him was like as if he was a misshapen animal that belonged in a freak show at a fair. This girl was different, not only was she beautiful for a human but her deep green eyes showed there was a strong spirit living within her. Hence why she had fought her way to the front of the crowd while other women would have stayed in place and pouted for their ill- fortune.  
  
Every so often, an individual would walk past him. One girl was concentrating on carrying a load of apples in her apron and when she looked up at Legolas they all fell to the ground. The girl looked down embarrassed and knelt down to the ground and began picking them up. Legolas looked to the girl and stopped, placing the horses reins on the ground.  
  
"Here, allow me to help you." Legolas knelt down to the ground beside her and began picking up the apples and placing them into her stretched open apron. The girl stared at the elf in shock but it was soon followed by a genuine smile. She was beyond exhausted and she couldn't afford to waste time and the elf's assistance was more then she could ask for. She hoisted herself up and kept a firm grip on the sides of her apron so she wouldn't drop them again. Legolas picked up the last golden apple and dropped it in. The girl bowed carefully,  
  
"Thank you so much for you help, Master Elf. This is indeed a true honor."  
  
"It was no trouble," Legolas said as he picked up his reins and smiled, "obliged to do it." He looked back at the girl and with a small nod continued on his way. The girl watched his graceful figure as he disappeared down the road, 'Now that's what I call a true gentleman.'  
  
It was not long before Legolas spotted a building with a large wooden plate hanging above the door. Neatly carved and burned into the wood it read, 'Tailor.' Not only was the girl pretty and strong-willed, but she also gave good directions. Legolas turned to the street the girl had told him to and he found himself being lead down a narrow road that looked to wide to be an alley, but too small to bring carts or wagons down. The buildings were much closer together and no sunlight reached his path leaving the place looking dirty and unwelcoming. His ears quickly picked up the sound of obnoxiously loud laughter followed by glass breaking and then more laughter. Legolas rolled his eyes because he had heard this type of noise before in sequence and knew what the cause of the noise was, a room full of drunken fools. He found his pace quickening and his horse neighed softly at his sudden change of speed. Hopefully, he could walk past quickly enough and they won't see him as he passed the door. The scent of alcohol, body odor, sweat, and other smells he dared not think about filled his nostrils as he neared the door. It was then that a man came stumbling into the street with a beer in hand. The man looked up at him with bloodshot, glazed eyes and a red shiny face.  
  
"Hey, ain't you that pointy-eared freak that the entire town has been going on about?"  
  
Legolas could barely understand him for his speech was slurred and he wavered about as he tried to catch his footing.  
  
"You not welcome here, elf!" The man tipped a bit and some of his drink came sloshing onto his hands. "All you guys' do is bring trouble."   
  
The man leaned into the door and yelled, "Hey fellows, that pointy-eared guy is here."  
  
Legolas heard a scrape of chairs and some more shuffling and murmuring before three more men popped their heads out.  
  
"Oh, would you look at that? You weren't kidding Sammy."  
  
Legolas knew he did not want anything to do with these guys so he cast his eyes straight ahead and began moving.  
  
"Hey buddy, where're you going?" The man said as he stumbled after him, "We're not done with you yet."  
  
Legolas stopped and turned so his blue eyes pierced them like daggers. "Yes well, I am." Legolas spat back at them.  
  
"You elves think you're so great! Think you're so much better then the rest of us. It's a no wonder that all the elves are almost extinct."  
  
The man laughed and drank some more beer. The other drunk beside him snickered,  
  
"I don't know Sammy; I think he's awfully pretty, don't you?" The man laughed again.  
  
"Yeah, better not get him mad or he might frizzle his hair and break a nail." The men went into an uproar of laughter clanging their mugs together in triumph.  
  
Legolas' anger boiled and his jaw clenched in frustration and quicker then lightning, Legolas had his bow in hand and an arrow pointed directly in the man's face. The men stopped laughing instantly and the man dropped his mug and it shattered on the ground. The man put his hands up and looked at Legolas with terror in his eyes. Legolas glared back at the man his eyes piercing like blue fire. The other men held each other and took a step back.  
  
"I would have chosen my words better if I were you," Legolas said to the man, his once soft, light-hearted voice replaced by a tone of fury. "I did not risk my life to save this world from the forces of evil, live through hundreds of battles fighting the creatures that you only know about in nightmares, and survive nearly 3,000 years of Middle Earth's existence to stand by and hear harsh words from a drunken slob like you!"  
  
The man's breath grew heavy and his eyes filled with tears, it was then that Legolas heard a trickling of water running down fabric and he looked down for the once cocky man standing before him had wet himself and was trembling like a small child. Legolas then relaxed his arm and put the arrow back behind him soon followed by replacing his bow there as well. He took a step towards his horse never breaking his glare at the men.  
  
"I hope you show more respect to other elves then what you have shown me. Most are not as kind-hearted as I am." Legolas then broke his glare and turned his back to them. He heard some muffled whimpers and clumsy footing and then the door slammed shut behind him. Legolas sighed,  
  
"Oh this age! How tasteless and ill-bred it is!" He wasn't saying this to anyone in particular but his horse seemed to find it amusing for she snorted and shook her head from side to side. Legolas turned to his horse,  
  
"You act less like you were raised in a barn then they do." And with that Legolas shook his head and gracefully mounted his horse. 'It's no use trying to blend in now; the whole town knows I'm here.' He shifted his weight till he was more comfortable and thrust forward leading his horse into a gallop. Since there really wasn't anyone down these streets he figured it was safe to go a little faster then he usually would in a town.  
  
It was not long before he saw the palace appear before him. Tall and strong this palace was, made out of polished stone that were individually cut into squares and placed so perfectly together that Legolas figured it to be dwarven work. There were stone paths that lead to a marble stairway that ended at the entrance to the palace. On either side were large columns decorated and carved to look like vines and leaves winding there way up the stone. Beside each column stood a guard and they looked straight ahead and at the elf. Legolas dismounted and walked down the path towards the guards. He stopped in front of the staircase and placed his horse's reins behind her neck as to not let them drag on the ground. Leaving her there, Legolas climbed the steps not taking his eyes from the guards. They both moved from their original position and stood right next to each other to block Legolas from going further. One of the guards stepped slightly forward and cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh...what business do you have with our Steward?" The guard asked uncomfortably.  
  
Legolas looked back at him his expression unchanged.  
  
"We received a message from your lord asking assistance for an elf to come and see him right away."  
  
The guard looked back at the other guard who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Elf, but if the steward had sent out such a message, we would have been told about it." The guard flinched somewhat while saying this talking sternly but in his best manners as to not offend the elf.  
  
Legolas suppressed his annoyance and looked at the guard.  
  
"Listen, I suggest you go inside and try and find someone that knows that I am coming even if it is the Steward himself that you need to find." Legolas' tone was soft-spoken but firm, a little trick his father had taught him.  
  
The guard opened his mouth to debate but quickly shut it when he saw Legolas' stern gaze. It was obvious to him that this elf was going no where.  
  
"If I am to find someone, I need to at least know the name of the visitor in question."  
  
Legolas tried to hide his look of contempt happy to hear he was getting his way,  
  
"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and I come from the Mirkwood realm."  
  
The guards both gasped at the recognition of the name. The guard nodded quickly and bowed as he backed up towards the door nearly tripping over the other guard. He then pushed open the doors and vanished as they closed behind him. Legolas grinned and looked at the other guard whose eyes kept wandering up and down in surprised shock.  
  
'Well, I guess sometimes name is everything.'  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter...yes, I know it was long and I appreciate all those that read it all the way through! Again, if you guys could review what I have so far, I would be ever so happy! 


	2. The Guest

Part 2: The Guest  
  
Leetha shut the door behind her, closed her eyes and held her breath. She had made it to her room without being caught. 'Maybe I'll be lucky this time and they won't have noticed my absence.' She opened her eyes and put her ear to the door expecting to hear approaching footsteps. 'Silence.' Leetha let out a whoosh of air and smiled to herself turning away from the door and across her room. She couldn't help but grin as she placed her new dye on her dresser. She quickly undressed and replaced her ragged blue dress with a lovely flowing green dress that hung gracefully off her curves. She brushed out her long auburn hair and braided it into one long braid running down her back. She then washed her face and inspected herself in the mirror. 'Leave it to Lady Stealth; they won't even know I was gone.' No such luck. A knock rang through her door loud enough to make Leetha jump into the air. Leetha spun around and took a deep breath to collect herself. She should have known that her parents would have found out she was gone and she then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on in." Leetha called trying not to let her voice give herself away as she promptly turned back to her dresser and put her precious dye into the top drawer. She heard the door begin to open and she gradually turned around expecting to find her mother;  
  
"Darian!" Leetha tried to hide her surprise as he stepped into her room. He was clasped in his usual color of dark gray the very color that brought out his handsomely dark features. She didn't have much time to look at him because his eyes appeared dark and angry.  
  
"Why did you go out again alone? You know that it is not safe, especially with all the strange travelers roaming in from the festival." He took a few steps towards her never taking his eyes away from hers. "I would have gone with you and protected you." His voice became harsher and sterner with every word.  
  
Leetha finally broke his gaze and looked down to the floor. She wanted so bad to talk back to him in the same voice as he was to her. She knew from experience what it was like to go to the festivals with him, 'Sure I'll go to the village with you so you can stare at weapons and eat and drink till you become sick and I follow you around like a leashed dog on a chain.' She bit her tongue for she knew she could never say these words to him. Instead she looked back up at him,  
  
"I am sorry, Darian. I will not go out again alone." She knew she was lying through her teeth and Darian's face seemed to know that these too were fibs.  
  
He stalked up to her quickly and grabbed her arm looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
"See that you don't," Darian's grip became tighter as he squeezed her small arm, "A girl like you needs to learn her place."  
  
Leetha tried not to flinch as his grip became even tighter and began to hurt her.  
  
"Promise me, Leetha." His black eyes pierced through her.  
  
Leetha held back the tears creeping into her eyes, "I promise."  
  
He held her arm a little longer and then released it. His face softened and he leaned into her and gently kissed her cheek. He pulled back and smiled down at her.  
  
"That a girl, love. You know that I only do this because I care about you. You're more important to me then anything and I don't want to see you taken by another."  
  
Leetha forced a smile as she gently touched her arm, for he had gripped the very one that held her birthmark that had been giving her pain that very morning. But her attention went to her door for she heard approaching footsteps. She knew they were by her mother for they had that light gracefulness that only her mother seemed to possess. But as they came closer they began moving quickly and were almost clumsy. Darian too heard the steps at he too spun around and took a step so he stood beside Leetha. Her mother soon appeared at the entrance wearing a lovely silver dress but her hair was wind blown and she was slightly out of breath.  
  
"Leetha, honey, there you are." She walked up to her and took her hand and pulled her lightly so that she would follow, "we have a guest that we need you to talk to." Leetha followed her mother and looked back at Darian. He obviously too did not know what was going on for he went after them, the same look of puzzlement on his face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas soon found himself being led down a long corridor leading to large double doors at the end. He looked left and right of him at the people that lined this passage. Each were either a servant or a guard of some kind but all looked at Legolas with the same puzzlement and wonder that he received on his entire journey to the palace. It had not taken long for the guard at the main entrance to return to where he had left Legolas standing outside. He had appeared out of breath and sweat lay on his brow. He had apologized to Legolas for doubting him and immediately opened the doors and instructed him to follow where the king was waiting. So here Legolas was following closely behind the guard as they made their way through mazes of doors and halls till the guard came to a stop before a wide wooden double door. He gave one last look to Legolas, smiled awkwardly and left disappearing around a corner. Legolas turned back to the doors slightly puzzled. Obviously, he was supposed to go through them. He gently knocked on the doors and they were immediately opened by two women whom he assumed were more of the king's maids. They both looked at him nervously and bowed gesturing with their hands for Legolas to step inside the hall.  
  
Long columns decorated in the same fashion as the ones at the main entrance lined this room at either end. There were six on either side and they all led to the end of the room where a figure sat watching him intently. Legolas knew that this was the steward and he nodded to either servant as he made his way towards the man. He heard the doors shut behind him and the king stood to greet him.   
  
The steward was garbed all in a deep blue and a golden crown lay atop his head. He stood proud and tall yet his shoulders tensed as Legolas stopped and stood before him. The steward reminded Legolas of the late King Théoden except his face still showed signs of youth yet he had a slightly longer beard. As he drew closer, he saw dark circles and under the king's eyes as well as a few wrinkles that shown signs of stress. The steward however looked upon Legolas and a smile creased onto his face and Legolas instantly did not feel so out of place.  
  
"Mae Govannen my elf-friend, I am called Avatre and I am the Lord of this land." the steward said and extended his hand towards him. "We've been expecting you."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but smile at the notion that the steward had greeted him in elvish and accepted his hand in a firm hand shake.  
  
"Mae Govannen," Legolas greeted back through a warm smile and then released the steward's hand, "we received your message that you needed aid from an elf." Legolas said this more in a tone of a question than a comment.  
  
The steward's face seemed to fall somewhat at this comment.  
  
"Aye, this is true."  
  
Legolas tried to read the man's face but received no answers.  
  
Avatre looked up at him and smiled again, "It is indeed quite and honor to send out a distress call for an elf only to have it answered by the famous Legolas Greenleaf." The steward looked past Legolas, "I am sorry for the treatment I'm sure that you received upon entering my village but you must forgive them. They have not seen an elf for ages if any has ever seen one at all." He looked down at his hands and sighed, "The fact that an elf has come to this place is indeed going to arouse a stir, for they will come to believe that we are on the brisk of war."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
Avatre looked up quickly at Legolas, "Is what true?"  
  
"Is it the calling of war that brought me here?" Legolas asked with intense eyes, "Do you need the assistance of elves in this battle for our numbers have grown short and am afraid we would not make much of an army."  
  
The steward laughed slightly, "No it is not war," and looked down at his hands folded before him.  
  
Legolas was becoming more and more confused and continued looking at Avatre for answers.  
  
"Well, what is it then? Why else would you call for me?"  
  
The steward stood there and seemed to be trying to think of words to say. Legolas could tell that the Avatre was distressed and waited patiently for the king to speak. Legolas' mind raced, 'Why would a king ask for the aid of an elf if not in fear of war?' Finally, Avatre sighed and looked up at Legolas and he could see tears welting in his eyes. "Legolas, it is my daughter."  
  
Legolas was taken aback. This is not what he expected Avatre to say and his brow lowered in confusion. The steward broke his gaze and down to the floor and he paced slightly.  
  
"I do not understand," Legolas responded as he watched the steward pace, "what does you daughter have to do with me?" He did not intend to sound like a negative response but Legolas was caught of guard by Avatre's comment.  
  
Avatre stopped pacing and looked at him, "Many years ago, when my daughter was no more than an infant, a curse was laid upon her."  
  
Again, Legolas became confused, "Cursed? What makes you believe this and why would a curse be put upon your daughter and not you?"  
  
Avatre sighed and sat back down into his thrown, "I believe that I should tell you the story so you might understand what it is I need you for."  
  
Legolas nodded and waited for the steward to start.  
  
Avatre paused for awhile so to collect his words and then began;  
  
"Years ago, before our daughter was born, we had a sorceress that worked for us in our hall. She had worked for my father before me and his father before him. She was mostly a healer when one of us became ill and once in awhile we would have her create weapons that had special powers held within them that we could use against the enemy."  
  
"Special powers?" Legolas interrupted.  
  
"Yes, like powers against diseases that one might get when going into battle and some even held the natural spells such as fire and wind."  
  
Legolas understood but did not believe it. A sorceress was never known to help anyone but themselves and the idea that one was helping out an entire kingdom was a little too much for Legolas to swallow but he stood quietly so the king could continue.  
  
"She was a wonderful servant to have around because she was so powerful and incredibly skilled in what she did." Avatre brow furrowed, "but with power comes greed. Her name was Keria and we soon realized that she was using her skills against us. Of course, we didn't realize it at first, it was little things such as slipping powder into our drinks so we'd fall asleep and then she could steal the jewels that we wore. We did not realize this of course at the time or I would have banished her immediately. After our daughter was born, soldiers using the weapons that she created had no effect or they would turn on them and not the enemy. Since she had been such a faithful servant, I did not believe that it was her intentional doing and that maybe she was just losing her skill. As things became worse, I began to suspect she was slowly trying to destroy what army we had leaving us defenseless, but these were all suspicions and we did not know if these were facts."  
  
"What finally made you get rid of her?"  
  
"One night after we had retired, I heard a voice coming from my daughter's room a few doors down. My daughter at the time was no more then a year old so she was too young to be talking on her own. I had gotten out of bed to make sure everything was all right. When I got to the door, I saw Keria holding my daughter out with her arms and murmuring words in a tongue that I did not understand. Maids often would hold my daughter and sing to her so I might not have thought too much of it except for how my daughter looked. Her head kept rolling about on her neck and her eyes were rolled back into her head and there was a red-green light that was illuminating off her. I of course ran to my child and grabbed her demanding that Keria leave and never come back. Well, Keria left all right but like she was, she wouldn't go without a fight. As she was leaving she told us that be wary of the day that our daughter turns the age of two decades for that would be the last time that our eyes would ever see her again alive. Then she completely vanished and we have not seen her since."  
  
Legolas mind raced. Getting involved with a sorceress was a bad idea to begin with and the fact that their family had trusted one and had survived for so long was amazing in his mind.  
  
"What makes you believe that Keria is still pursuing this threat?"  
  
Avatre seem to break from a trance and looked at Legolas like he had forgotten that he was there.  
  
"We probably would not have remembered it if not for this." Avatre stood up and gestured for Legolas to follow him. Avatre walked to one of the columns and stopped at its base. "Put your hand down at the base."  
  
Legolas looked puzzled but did as instructed and kneeled down and placed his fingers onto the smooth stone. At first, there was nothing and then Legolas felt heat begin to course through his fingers. Legolas's mouth parted slightly as words began to unveil beneath his hand. They were in elvish and the letters were a deep red-brown. The scent of burnt graphite filled his nostrils and soon Legolas had to pull his hand away for the dull heat was starting to burn like fire. Within moments of Legolas taking his hand off the stone the words faded and nothing remained but the smell. Legolas absently cupped his hand that had been upon the base and stared down confused.  
  
"One of the maids discovered that while scrubbing the floors," Avatre said breaking Legolas's gaze, "It only reacts when the heat from a person touches it."  
  
"I've never seen anything like that before," Legolas whispered, "When did the servant make this discovery?"  
  
"No more than a month ago. As soon as I saw it for myself, I instantly sent out a call for an elf."  
  
Legolas now understood why he had been sent, "You need me to translate it for you, don't you?"  
  
Avatre nodded, "Yes, no one here knows the elvish tongue." He looked back at the column's base then back to Legolas, "Did you have time to read what it said?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas responded as he put his hands to his side.  
  
Avatre looked at him eagerly, "Please, what did it say?"  
  
Legolas sighed and looked the king in the eyes, "I believe that your daughter should be here when I tell you."  
  
Avatre's eyes clearly showed disappointment but he turned back to one of the servants that were standing by the door, "Go and tell my wife to get our daughter and to come to this room."  
  
The servant nodded and raced out the door. Legolas kept his eyes down and did not make eye contact with the steward. Legolas knew that this was more then a simple curse and it grieved him to have to stand by Avatre knowing what he knew. They both stood there in silence, Avatre waiting in anticipation for them to arrive and Legolas not wanting to have to be the one to break the news.  
  
What felt like an eternity but was no more then a few minutes they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Legolas turned his back to the door and tried to quickly think of how he was going to tell them. The footsteps grew closer and then stopped. A few whispers were exchanged before Avatre spoke, "Legolas, I would like to introduce you to my daughter."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath and turned around gracefully to meet the princess. What Legolas saw before him made his eyes widen in shock and his breath caught short. For the princess standing before him, was the same girl who had given him the directions to the very palace that he know stood.  
  
***********************************  
  
Leetha quickened her steps as to keep up with her mother. She heard the rustle of feet behind her and knew that Darian was following closely behind. Leetha stumbled a bit as her mother jerked her hand as they rounded a corner.   
  
"Mother, would you mind telling me what this is about?" Leetha asked.  
  
Her mother tightened her grip, "I told you, you need to meet someone." She said bluntly.  
  
Leetha was beginning to get frustrated, "You realize, I do have a right to know," she said curtly, "if this is something that has to do with me, I'd like to know about it," She then added, "and whom I'm meeting."  
  
Her mother ignored her and Leetha turned to Darian. He quickened his pace so that he was right beside them.  
  
"Is there something that I could do to help?" he asked, "or would you like me to take Leetha to the visitor or find out what this is about first?"  
  
Her mother slowed a bit and then stopped, "No, it is not necessary."  
  
Darian looked at her, "And why is that?"  
  
She sighed and looked forward, "For we are here."  
  
Leetha turned her attention to where they had stopped. She recognized it right away and knew that they stood in front of the doors that led to her father's meeting room. Her mother looked at her daughter, forced a smile and kissed her forehead. Leetha was more confused then ever, 'What is this all about? First she drags me here and then she acts like I'm leaving and never coming back.'  
  
Her mother pulled the latch and the doors swung open. Her mother stepped into the room and Leetha followed with Darian right behind her. A strange smell hit Leetha like someone had been burning something that she could not quite put her finger on. Movement caught her attention and she saw her father coming towards her.   
  
He stopped and smiled down at her, "I'm sure that you would like to know why we have brought you here."  
  
"We all would," Darian added.  
  
Avatre sighed and took his daughter's hand into his own, "There is something that we must discuss with you that has recently come to our attention."  
  
Leetha met her father's eyes, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"First we must introduce you to our guest," he turned and waved his hand towards the stranger that Leetha didn't even realize was there.  
  
He had his back turned towards them but she instantly knew who it was. It was the elf whom she had almost run into in town. A dozen thoughts went through Leetha's mind at once. Why had she not thought twice when she had guided this elf to the palace? There were many reasons for a visitor to come to the palace that in no way would involve her father. It also helped that the moment that the elf has turned away from her, that she was bombarded by the people of the village asking her questions. However, this was not the average visitor and she felt her face blush at her stupidity. 'Why did I not think that he was going to come into contact with my father? Why else would he have come all this way?'   
  
Before Leetha could ask herself more humiliating questions, her father spoke, "Legolas, I would like to introduce you to my daughter."  
  
Legolas turned around to meet the cause of all his worries and Leetha could immedietly see his look of surprise soon followed by the look of confusion. Not that she blamed him, she had felt the same way upon seeing him.  
  
Legolas tried to hide his surprise and knew that he was failing miserably.  
  
Darian read their faces clearly, "Have you two met before?"  
  
Leetha flinched slighty because she caught the anger in his voice but still kept her ground, "Well, I would not say quite that," she heard her father and mother murmur slightly and she knew she better think of something quick before her parents had time to ask her themselves, "I had gone out to the stables and I ran into Tyrell," Tyrell was one of her father's most trusted advisors, "and he had told me the rumors that an elf had come into town. I just feel surprised to be able to meet our Master Elf in the flesh." Leetha felt horrible about lying to her parents, but from what she had read on their faces, she knew that knowing that she went into town was the last thing they needed. She just prayed that Darian would understand this as well and hold his tongue.  
  
Her mother took a step towards her, "Leetha, why on earth would you need to go to the stables..."  
  
But her father put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "Not now, Arien, we can discuss this later at a more appropriate time,"  
  
She sighed but knew her husband was right and Leetha felt her felt her shoulders relax. She sneacked a glance towards Darian and he looked at her with slight aggravation but he did not say anything.  
  
"Now then," Avatre began turning to Legolas, "Maybe a proper introduction is in order, Legolas, this is my daughter Leetha," Avatre gave a small push on her daughters back to move her forward, "Leetha, this is Legolas son of Thranduil."  
  
Leetha felt her heart stop in place. 'Legolas son of Thranduil?' The very elf who had journeyed with the Ringbearer to save Middle Earth all those years ago? Standing before her was the very being whose name had been marked as legendary. For many years she had heard of the tales of the Fellowship that had assisted the Ringbearer ever since she was a young child. It was these beings that brought peace to Middle Earth and she was looking one of them in the eye.   
  
Legolas looked upon Leetha's face and read it as he had many other faces who recognized his name. Not that it annoyed him too much, but there were times when it was nothing more then a nuisance.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Leetha," Legolas said breaking her gaze as he took her hand in a welcoming gesture. Leetha nodded. Legolas head tilted slightly as he leaned close, "you DO give good directions though." He said in no more then a whisper so that only she could hear.  
  
Leetha couldn't help but give an embarrassed smile, "Well, I would hope so considering that I do live here." She whispered back to the elf. She was glad that he had recognized the fact that she was trying to keep her visit a secret and that he eagerly played along.  
  
Legolas smiled warmly and Darian did not like this at all. Seeing Leetha talking to this elf in the way that she was, made his face flush in jeleousy.  
  
"Ahem," Darian stepped forward and pulled Leetha back towards him as he turned to Avatre, "isn't there something of importance that you would like to discuss?"  
  
Avatre turned to Darian as his face fell, "Yes, you are right Darian." He then turned back to his daughter and Arien also stepped beside Leetha, "There is something that we have been keeping from you." Avatre looked at Arien and she took his hand and squeezed it in comfort, "we did not want to worry you but this has gone far beyond mere rumors and threats and it is time that we take action."  
  
Leetha felt like she was about to burst in anticipation. She was not very patient and they seemed to be taking far too long to just tell her the news.  
  
Avatre looked down at the ground and sighed before looking his daughter in the eyes, "It began after you were born when Keria was still working for us...,"  
  
He then perceeded to tell Leetha the entire story that he had just told Legolas. Legolas stood quiet and still, watching Leetha's face as her father told of the sorceress's curse. Her eyes took on a strange haze and her face began to turn white. She stood completely still and unmoving like a statue as her father told her the tale. Leetha's mother, Arien, put her hand to her face to hide the tears that threatened to pour as she absently fingered a silver pendent she wore around her neck. Darian's face showed nothing but anger and his right hand stroked the handle of a dagger that hung by his side. Avatre's voice continued to crack as emotions began to overwhelm him at he told his beloved daughter the story. Legolas cast his eyes to the ground finding himself unable to look upon their faces anymore. Too many times he had to witness the sadness of Middle Earth that seemed far too cruel at times.   
  
"It was not until recently that we found this message on the base of this column," Avatre's words broke Legolas' thoughts knowing that he would soon be asked to tell them what the words said, "They are written in elvish, and that is why Legolas was asked here, to translate them."  
  
Leetha's blank gaze looked up at Legolas as well as the eyes of everyone else in the room. Legolas felt like their eyes were burning into him and he felt his face flush.  
  
Avatre knelt down by the column and motioned for Legolas to do the same. He then put his hand down and just as before, writing began to appear under Avatre's fingers and the smell of burnt graphite filled the room.   
  
Avatre looked into his eyes, "Legolas, would you read it to us?" He asked anxiously. Legolas looked up into Leetha's eyes and she forced a small smile as if letting him know that it was all right.   
  
Legolas' gaze went back to the writing and he began to translate the writing out loud:  
  
"Nearly two decades since time has past,  
  
Curse upon you has yet to last.  
  
Say farewell to your last of Kin,  
  
For my curse lay upon the hand of sin."  
  
With that Legolas stopped speaking and looked up at Avatre. His eyes were filled with tears and he removed his hand as he stood to look at his daughter. Her face was grim and she simply stared at the spot where the writing had been. Her mouth twitched slightly as if trying to ask the many questions that she needed to know but did not want to know the answers too. Arien put her arms around Leetha and looked at her as the tears streamed down her face. Legolas stood and looked sympathetically at the girl whose life seemed normal that very morning and had taken a horrific turn. Again, Legolas had to look away, remembering how the same thing had happened to Frodo Baggins when the Ring of Power had fallen into his hands. Frodo's life had changed dramatically from the peaceful life prior and he was never the same after that.  
  
"What does that mean?" Darian asked breaking the silence, "The hand of sin?"  
  
Legolas looked up, "The hand of sin," he gestured, "the left- hand. The hand of the devil it is also called."  
  
Legolas walked to Leetha and gently took her left hand into his and turned it over so that her palm was facing up. Just as he expected, there was a mark. It would have appeared to others as no more then a birthmark except that Legolas' keen eyes could see the red hue that surrounded it.  
  
Leetha's mouth parted. This mark had always been there. It was never more then the width of a small coin and she had come to accept it. Leetha now understood why it had been burning and itching for the past few weeks but it was never more then a dull throb.  
  
Arien looked down at her daughter's mark and then to Legolas who seemed to be inspecting it, "But this is no bigger then the head of a flower, how is this going to ever hurt her?"  
  
Legolas ran his finger over the mark and it felt hot to his touch, "The mark will spread. It will continue to grow and will go up her arm till it reaches her heart," Legolas looked into Leetha's eyes and then to Arien's, "It will consume her heart with its blackened poison and then kill her."   
  
Leetha finally spoke for the first time since the ill news, "Is there a way to stop it?" Leetha's voice sounded choked as she held back her grief.  
  
Legolas' brow wrinkled slightly, "The only way to stop this is to confront Keria in person and to destroy her."   
  
He saw everyone's face fall except for Darian, "Then we will find her," He turned to Avatre, "we can get your best warriors and I will lead them. We will find her and kill her. She has little chance against our army."  
  
Darian's arrogance reminded Legolas of Gimli. For sometimes this confidence was a virtue but it could also lead to many disasters. But Legolas couldn't help but welcome Darian's slightly optimistic thought at a time like this.  
  
Avatre shook his head, "And how do you plan on finding her? We have not heard of her, or from her till recently. I would not even know where to start," It was at that last statement that Avatre's eyes lit up and he turned to the elf, "Legolas, might you have heard of her? Elves are known to be travelers and from what I have heard, you are just that one. Have you heard rumors at all to where a she might be?"  
  
Legolas looked down as his mind raced. There have been many words spoken about wizards and sorceresses and trying to pin point a specific one was going to be challenging. Legolas mind sorted through the names of many enemies and tried to think of one such as Avatre had described. Then it hit Legolas, on his last journey to Argonoth he had fallen upon a small group of orcs. He made sure to remain in the shadows invisible to the eye but he could overhear what they were saying. They were sitting around a small fire and were discussing traveling to a sorceress that promised them protection and food if they would work for her. This was not uncommon for a small band of orcs to do but he was having difficulties remembering the name of whom they spoke of. The more Legolas concentrated on that night, the more the name began to come out of his memory. His head lifted for he was almost certain that the name of the very sorceress that the orcs were discussing was Keria.  
  
A small grin spread over Legolas fair face,"Avatre, Arien, Leetha, Darian," He looked them each in the eye with a look of hope on his face, "I believe that we may have a long journey ahead of us."  
  
********************************************  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope it's not too much information to take on at once but we gotta get to the fun stuff coming up in the next chapter when the group leaves for their journey!  
  
I would like to give a special thanks to those who decided to review my story so far and hope more people will do the same as the story progresses!  
  
cherryfaerie: Thanks so much for letting me know about the review check box thing! I'm new to this website so don't really know how everything work yet so you were a big help! Onto you questions: Yes, this takes place after the War of the Ring so the names of the members of the Fellowship are well- known to others. I try to update as often as I can. I'm a full-time college student but will write and update whenever I find the opportunity...which shouldn't be more then 2 weeks or so at a time.  
  
Lyn: Thank you for correction there! You may have noticed that I already fixed it there on the 1st chapter! You know, it never ceases to amaze me the number of times I re-read my stories and still manage to miss mistakes like that!  
  
Starlit Horses: Thank you very much! It's great to hear someone say that my story is "fabulous!" I hope you enjoy the following chapters as much as the 1st one and I'll be sure to update as often as I can! 


	3. The Journey Begins

A/N: Thanks to those select few who have reviewed so far! The more reviews I get the more I want to write and improve so keep them coming! I just thought that I would add that, yes, this takes place AFTER the War of the Ring...hope I didn't confuse too many people. I also wanted to add that I am not in any way trying to write like Tolkien...even though I love the way he writes. I am writing this in my own style and if someone doesn't like that, then that's perfectly fine. Everyone is allowed to have their own preferences and tastes. I also would like to add that most of these towns and places that the companions will be going to do not exist on the map of Middle Earth. I enjoy creating my own settings and hope people don't hate me because of it! I will mention that yes, Aragorn is the King of men and people like Avatre are merely the lords/Stewards of those lands since I'm sure Aragorn can't be in all places at once. Thanks for reading this and hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
"Come in," Leetha called quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned as the door opened to reveal one of her servants, Taris. Her hair was tide firmly in a bun and a long white apron that rested in front of her loose dress. Taris had basically raised her since she was a child and Leetha thought of her as a second mother.  
  
"Hello dear," Taris smiled as she entered the room before swiftly shutting the door, "do you need any help packing your belongings?"  
  
Leetha shook her head and began taking more clothes out of her wardrobe placing them on her bed, "No, I am handling myself just fine." She walked over and threw another dress onto the growing pile on her bed.  
  
Taris laughed, "M'lady, you are going out into the wilds, you cannot bring all of these with you, you must travel as light as possible." Taris began rummaging through her clothes sweeping a gray strand of hair from her face.  
  
Leetha sighed and slumped onto her bed watching Taris put back the clothes that she had taken out. "You are right, I know nothing of the path that lies before me let alone what items to pack." Leetha turned at looked blankly at her wrist, "My life has changed in a heartbeat."  
  
Taris stopped and looked at her. It pained her so to see her beloved Leetha in such discomfort and confusion that she sat on the bed next to her putting her arm around the girl, "Do not worry M'lady, you will have many of the best fighters with you for protection. You will be safe and soon you will be returning home to us and all will be normal again."  
  
Leetha shrugged, she hardly thought that was the case. Although it worried her to have to leave her home, her heart beated faster in anticipation for the adventure. She only wished that it did not sorely rely on saving her own life. She turned to Taris and smiled, "You are right, I am well-protected. Darian will be with me," Leetha smiled before adding, "and Legolas."  
  
Taris's smile faded, "Be wary of the Elven race, especially with one with a face as fair as his."  
  
Leetha frowned and looked at Taris in puzzlement, "What is it that you mean?"  
  
"He is fairer than any mortal being and that is no different than a curse from an enemy."  
  
Leetha rolled her eyes, "Taris, do not be ridiculous!"  
  
"Ridiculous? Keira had the face of an angel and where did that lead us? What was really hidden behind that mask? Darkness and deception is what. I have heard the stories of the elves, they are known to lure one with their grace and beauty only to leave them lost and alone into places unknown."  
  
Leetha snorted, "And what facts are there in that story? It's all make- believe and tall tales. I have spoken to Legolas and he is not the wicked being that we've read about in stories. He has offered his guidance even though he shall receive nothing in return. That is more than I can say for others of our own kind."  
  
Taris stood putting the remaining items into the leather pack, "Perhaps so, but do not listen to whispers and songs in the night, I have heard that their gift of song is nothing more then a curse to us. You have enough to worry about with Keira's darkness upon you and I want to see you return home safely to us."  
  
Leetha stood and took the pack placing a kiss on Taris's cheek, "I thank you for your words but do not worry," she flung her pack over her shoulders and walked out the door, "I do not need two mothers to fret over me."  
  
******************************************  
  
Leetha quickened her pace as she saw the rising sun. She knew that she was late and she did not want to hold up her companions. Leetha flipped her auburn braid behind her as she entered the stables. The smell of fresh hay and leather greeted her. Leetha smiled as she saw that one of the stable workers knew of her tardiness and already had her horse saddled and waiting. 'They know me too well here,' Leetha thought knowing that her tardiness had always been an issue.  
  
Her horse was tan of color with a white diamond on her forehead. She smiled at her beloved horse and patted her muzzle, "Well little lady, are we prepared to travel further than the palace borders?" Her horse snorted as Leetha mounted her. One thing Leetha prized herself in was her excellent riding skills. She tapped her horse's sides to leave till a voice called after her. She turned her head to see her mother running towards her, dress flowing behind like a curtain. Leetha looked down as her mother stopped before her.  
  
Arien gulped to catch her breath, "I wanted to give you this before you left," Arien held out her hand and dropped the object into Leetha's. She looked at her mother questionably before opening her fingers. A gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the shimmering jewel in her hand. It was her mother's pendant. Leetha had never seen her mother without it and the light reflected on it making the crystal dance.  
  
"I cannot take this Mother, it is precious to you,"  
  
Arien held up her hand, "My mother had given it to me and now I am giving it to you." She re-folded Leetha's hand over the jewel, "It is for luck, my daughter, keep it with you always and remember that your father and I are thinking of you and anticipate your return."  
  
Leetha's eyes watered as she slipped the pendent over her neck, "Thank you,"  
  
Arien smiled up at her and stepped back. Leetha gave her one last look, turned her horse, and trotted out of the stables.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Blast it all, where is that girl?" Darian dismounted his horse and paced, "Leave it to Leetha to have poison running through her veins, time is but the essence, and she's still late!"  
  
Legolas watched Darian pace and he dismounted as well, "Do not worry, she will be here."  
  
Darian shot him a look, "You do not know her like I do, she is like most women; forgetful."  
  
Legolas turned his head in disgust. It was still amazing to him that some men still treated women no better then cattle. Legolas wondered how Darian would react to find out that the Lady Galadriel was once a high ruler over the Elven race and respected as much as any male leader.  
  
It was slightly passed dawn, Legolas, Darian, along with three other guard, Tyrell, Luskan and Harod were waiting for Leetha to arrive. Legolas understood that Leetha was not used to travel and probably had a lot on her mind since the news from the day before. The fair girl's face flashed in his mind as she was being told that her life was in peril. His heart quenched in his chest seeing the fear and sorrow race over her features and knowing that what little he could offer her in guidance may not be enough to ease the girl's fears. Legolas may have understood Leetha's tardiness but Darian did not as he continued to pace and look back to the stables waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"This is all I can wait," Darian went back to his horse, "I am going to look for her."  
  
"That is not necessary," Legolas called as he patted his horse's forehead.  
  
Darian stopped and looked over to the elf, "And may I ask, why?"  
  
Legolas looked to him, "I can hear her speaking in the stables." Legolas' sharp ears could hear not only Leetha's voice but her mother's as well. "She will be here shortly."  
  
Darian snickered and looked to the other guards, "You can hear her, huh? Well my friend, I am a prized hunter and tracker as well. I can tell the difference between the flaps of a robin to the flaps of a bluebird from leagues away. I do not hear anything."  
  
Darian's arrogance was unnerving Legolas but he remained calm, "She will be here shortly, have patience."  
  
"Patience?" Darian's voice rose, "There is no time! Leetha's life hangs by a thread and you tell me to have patience?!"  
  
"It will do no good to jump to conclusions about everything and feel you must take charge." Legolas turned and glared at him, "That is how 'men' get killed."  
  
The guards looked at one another whispering as Darian's face began to turn red. "Is that so? You seem to think you know much about the race of men." Darian's expression surprisingly softened and he smiled at Legolas, "Is that why the race of Elves are almost gone while the race of men strive?"  
  
The guards gasped and Legolas' eyes grew cold. His tolerance for this man was nearly spent as a stab of pain raced through his heart. If Darian could strike a nerve within the stable elf, then he had done so. Legolas grieved over what had happened to the first born race of Middle Earth and did not need it thrown back at him. His jaw clenched as he balled his fists tight enough for his knuckles to turn white.  
  
Darian smiled again as he walked up to Legolas. He stiffened as Darian placed a hand on his shoulder, "Forgive me master Elf, my words were harsh. If we are to be traveling together then we must learn to tolerate one another and accept our differences, am I correct?"  
  
Legolas looked into his dark eyes and read them clear as glass. Darian could care less of his words spoken and was simply putting on an act for the guards. Legolas nodded and swiped the man's hand off his shoulder. Darian turned and smirked up at the guards but his attention went back towards the stables as Leetha emerged from the doorway.  
  
She kicked at the sides of her horse and trotted faster towards them. Leetha could tell even from a distance that Darian had grown impatient and she adjusted her necklace nervously as she came to a stop before them.  
  
Darian glared up at her, "We have been waiting." He stated bluntly.  
  
Leetha swiped a loose hair over her face. "I apologize, I had trouble packing and Mother stopped me in the stables to say farewell."  
  
Darian mumbled under his breath as he mounted his horse. "Well, since *now* we are all here, let us go then?"  
  
Leetha's gaze went to Legolas who shrugged and smiled at her. He adjusted his quiver, turned and swiftly swung onto his horse's back. Leetha's mouth dropped open. She couldn't help but be impressed how easy he made it seem, especially since there was no saddle on his horse. Legolas cast a glance at her and Leetha quickly looked away not wanting to be caught gawking.  
  
"Well, Master Elf," Harod stated, "where is it that you are leading us?"  
  
Legolas looked to the guard, "Lord Avatre told me that he knows of a man living in Fayfort who may help us locate Keira. He is said to work along- side the Steward there as well. We ride east and go by the man's instructions from there."  
  
Legolas leaned forward, "Nor Dur-hith." He spoke to his horse as she went into a gallop.  
  
Leetha took one last look at her home, the only place that she had ever known all her life. A lump began to form in her throat as she realized that this may be the last time she will ever see her home again. Leetha shook her head as if shaking off that idea completely. 'I WILL return home and I will have quite the story to tell people afterwards.' That thought in mind she set her gaze back towards her companions following behind the elf.  
  
"May as well start the adventure sometime," she mumbled to herself. She clicked her tongue as her horse set forth after them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Three days had past since the six companions left Vierna. In the beginning, small conversations held in the air. Darian told on-going stories of his many adventures and successful hunting trips while the other guards would pipe in as they remembered other versions of the tales. Leetha had begun to relax as the travelers progressed and would now and then try and enjoy the new sites and sounds that were going on around her. It was only at night that Leetha would become restless. Her mind would keep going back to what their mission was truly about and it scared her that there was a chance that they would fail. Often she would sit up from the ground and see the silhouette of Legolas standing guard while they rested. It seemed unsettling to her that she had not seen him sleep since they had left and she wondered if Elves ever slept at all. Leetha was still slightly uncomfortable around Legolas, often she had to struggle to find words when she talked to him. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him about his adventure with the war of the Ring. She found herself turning to him to ask but as soon as he would turn his gaze towards her, she would look away. Legolas stayed singled-out in front of them as he lead them on, speaking little and every now and then turning to glance behind him making sure that everyone was staying close and giving small, reassuring smiles at Leetha.  
  
It was mid-afternoon on the third day when the group stopped and Leetha's eyes widened as she peered into the dark forest that stood in front of them. She looked left and right noticing that the woods stretched across the plains as far as her eyes could see When she looked into the forest , she saw no light at the end of them "We are *not* going in there," she turned to Legolas, "are we?"  
  
Legolas stared into the trees and turned his gaze to Leetha, "Aye, that is our path." He grinned as he added, "do not worry, the trees will not harm you."  
  
Darian pulled his horse beside the elf, "Is there not another way around this place?" he asked. "I sense fouler things in there besides the creaking bark."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes, trees are not the only things to worry about but our path goes through it and an alternate course may delay us by a day or more."  
  
"I think I would take my chance with the other route." Luskan piped in.  
  
"I do not find that wise," Legolas spoke looking over to the guard, "that course will drive us into the cliff side and unless we plan on leaving our mounts behind..." Legolas trailed off as he tipped his head towards the forest, "there are six of us and I feel we can fend for ourselves."  
  
Darian nodded, "Agreed, we do not want to lose the horses or risk delaying our journey so lead us in, Master Elf."  
  
Legolas eyes pulled forward as he entered the shadows of the trees. Leetha glances towards the alternate path Legolas had mentioned. A large snowy mountain littered with dark rocks shown a few leagues away. Judging by the height of the incline and the sharpened edges, she knew she also agreed with Legolas and galloped her horse to follow him.  
  
Minutes felt like hours as they traveled through the hushed land. Leetha's eyes remained wide as she constantly looked around her when a twig snapped or a brush shook. The foliage was thick save but a narrow path, 'if you could call it even that' Leetha thought miserably. So the companions rode single file, Leetha trailing behind Legolas and Darian close behind.  
  
Legolas was not as bothered by the surroundings as the others. Mirkwood had seen its days of darkness and this area seemed brighter compared to Fangorn Forest he had traveled years back with Gimli. A small grin formed on Legolas' face as he remembered the many crude reactions Gimli held while walking through the trees. Those days brought nothing but grumbles from the dwarf's lips and shakes of the head when Legolas would tell him of the beauty of the tress when they spoke to one another. Gimli would always cast a glance at Legolas while mumbling, "Elves."  
  
The foliage began to widen around them and Darian pulled his horse back to speak to the youngest guard, Tyrell. Leetha put her nails to her lips and bit at them nervously. She still felt uncomfortable around these strange new settings, 'Is this not what I asked for?' Leetha thought to herself, "A little adventure? And here I am biting at my nails which Taris finally got me in the habit to stop doing." Although her mind told her this is what she wanted she still couldn't seem to make her heart understand as it thudded in her chest.  
  
Legolas glanced over his shoulder and chuckled as he saw Leetha biting her nails with eyes as wide as a frightened owl. He spoke softly to his horse tugging slightly on the reins, slowing her down so Leetha pulled up next to him. Leetha seemed not to have noticed that the elf was now beside her as she looked at a shaking tree limb.  
  
Legolas reached out his hand, "Are you alright?"  
  
Leetha gave out a screech as Legolas' hand made contact with hers and she whipped her head around, eyes wide at him.  
  
Legolas shot his hand back not expecting such a high shrill to escape an ordinary human. "I.....um...." Legolas stammered as he shook off his shock. He looked at her and laughed, "I am sorry. I did not intend to frighten you like that."  
  
Leetha slumped over as she laughed at herself. "No," she said bringing her hand over her racing heart, "you just startled me is all. I did not hear you move beside me."  
  
Legolas smirked, "Well, now every creature within one hundred leagues will have thought that a Nazgul was just run over by a wagon."  
  
Leetha laughed again, "Well, that ought to keep them away from us then?"  
  
"Indeed," Legolas mocked raising his eyebrow at her.  
  
"Is everything in order up there?" Tyrell questioned. Legolas and Leetha both turned, "Yes." They answered in unison.  
  
Darian glowered, "That *noise* would have been heard. I do not think it is wise that we allow every creature in this place know that we are here."  
  
"They would have known long ago that we are here," Legolas stated voice unwavering. "The sound of six horses carries far to those creatures unaccustomed to it."  
  
The guards exchanged worried glances and Leetha leaned towards Legolas. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes," Legolas replied, "but it is often best to not think of such things. Most creature that live here are not dangerous unless they feel threatened and even they'd rather run than pursue."  
  
Leetha glanced around her yet again still feeling unsettled by Legolas' comments.  
  
Legolas looked over to the girl noticing that she was looking out into the endless woods again. He looked down guiltily realizing that his words prior must have not settled well with her already worried thoughts. "That is a lovely horse." Legolas said changing the subject as he looked over Leetha's mount. "It appears to be one that only the best of riders could handle."  
  
Leetha turned her attention back to the elf. "Yes, she is a fine horse. I have ridden her for many years." She unconsciously sat up a little straighter at the compliment. "I actually am the one who saved her life."  
  
Legolas tilted his head questionately for her to continue.  
  
"She was found running wild through the streets of Vierna, we figure she had gotten loose from a traveling caravan." She patted the top of her horse's head. "No one could trap her or get a rope around her so they were going to fire arrows at her to slow her down and or kill her. They figured she was too wild to train and she could easily hurt someone running around like that in the streets. Luckily, I was on one of my excursions out of the palace."  
  
Legolas chuckled somewhat at that reminder of how he had first run into her. "I see you do that often." He teased.  
  
Leetha blushed and nodded as she continued, "I cut down one of the ribbons hanging from a seller's stand and slowly walked up to the horse speaking calmly to her. She stopped running and kicking and I got close enough to slip the ties around her and lead her back to my home. I trained her myself with the occasional help of stable workers and have ridden her and only her ever since."  
  
Leetha turned back to Legolas catching his blue eyes with her green ones. "I am truly impressed M'lady, you indeed did a brave and noble thing that day and I'm sure your horse is thankful for that."  
  
Leetha broke her gaze and blushed. It was at that time that she realized that this was the first time that she had actually held a conversation with him. She had forgotten her worries about talking with this magical creature and having him call her brave and noble was a large compliment indeed.  
  
"What is her name?" Legolas asked interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Her name is Cattie-bree." Leetha answered.  
  
Legolas' head tilted again and Leetha giggled. "It doesn't mean anything, I just named her after my cat that had died a few months prior."  
  
Legolas couldn't help but grin as he shrugged. "It must have been a wonderful cat."  
  
Leetha understood the jest and laughed, "You bet it was." Leetha gazed at Legolas' ride, "What about your horse? Does she not also have a story?"  
  
Legolas looked down at his horse and sighed as he looked at Leetha. "One too many stories I would say but I will tell you she has been a good companion these past few decades."  
  
"I hope to hear them sometime." Leetha spoke honestly. "But I would like to know, is it common for an elf to ride a dark horse like yours?"  
  
Legolas shot her an unreadable glance and Leetha quickly added, "I mean, not to judge your race or anything but I imagined Elves riding through the plains on white magical horses or something along those lines. A black horse is one that I would not picture...not to be rude you understand." Leetha looked at Legolas afraid that she had offended him but the look he gave back was nothing of the sort.  
  
"You are correct in your judgment," Legolas stated, "Elves are not known to ride black horses but just because a horse is dark does not mean that it is dark of heart."  
  
Leetha nodded, "You are quite correct there and besides, you're horse is not ALL black. She has very unique white marking on her that I have never seen before on a horse." She looked back to him, "Does she not have a name as well?"  
  
Legolas smiled at her, "She is named Dur-hith." Legolas noted Leetha's blank gaze, "It means 'Darkmist' in the elvish tongue."  
  
"Ah," Leetha understood, "a fitting name for her." She could not help but add, "Not named after a cat I imagine?"  
  
Legolas laughed, "I sure hope not, my cat was yellow." Leetha couldn't help but smile He looked straight ahead then, "....And his name was Furball." He added.  
  
Leetha convulsed forward as laughter consumed her at the unexpected statement. She threw her head back filling the quiet woods with laughter. Legolas laughed along with her, his melodious laugh mixing with her gasps as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"That would not sit to well with your horse I would think." She managed to say as she wiped tears from her eyes trying to compile herself.  
  
Legolas laughed again, "Agreed."  
  
Leetha took a long breath and managed to cast a scornful look at him for the trouble he was causing her which only added to the humorous scene already laid before him. Legolas laughed again and Leetha felt her heart warm. She found Legolas' laugh had a calming and contagious effect and she did not realize it but she had completely forgotten her prior fears. Legolas knew that although Leetha's worries would return to her he could at least give her some peace of mind, even if it were only for a few moments.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Darian stared straight ahead watching the scene before him. His face grew hot as Leetha's head continuously threw back in laughter at whatever the elf was saying.  
  
"My Lord?" His thoughts were interrupted as Tyrell looked at him questionably. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Darian turned to the guard beside him, "Yes, I am fine." He turned glaring at Legolas' back, "There are *things* in this forest that are churning my emotions."  
  
Tyrell didn't seem to take notice who Darian was referring to. Instead he peered out into the forest. "Aye, this place has too many shifting shadows and creaking limps for my taste. How much longer do you think we will be in here?"  
  
Darian shrugged, "Andaith Forest is known to lead travelers astray, let us hope that our guide knows where he is going and does not get us lost."  
  
"Do not fear, Master Darian." Darian jumped slightly and turned when he realized that it was the elf who was speaking to him. "I know where I am going and we should be out of this place no more than two days."  
  
"Two days!" Gasped Luskan, "Why does it take so long?"  
  
"The foliage is thick and the paths are narrow," Legolas answered, "these facts work against us and slow us down but do not fear, I know the way."  
  
With that the group became quiet again. Darian was still somewhat puzzled that the elf had heard the conversation between him and Tyrell. He glared at the elf's back, 'I must remember to watch what I say so that the elf does not overhear again.' The last think Darian wanted to do was to anger the elf enough so that they risk the chance of losing him.  
  
Leetha felt her nerves begin to creep up on her again as there conversations ceased. She snuck a glance at Legolas who was now staring straight ahead. Again, Leetha notices a light that seemed to illuminate around him. She had thought she had seen it as well when she first caught sight of the elf in the village and Leetha now wondered if it was a common characteristic of the elves or if her eyes deceived her.  
  
Legolas' head suddenly snapped to the side and he pulled his horse to a halt. Leetha and the others did the same and a rush of panic filled her chest.  
  
Legolas remained completely still save but his eyes as they swept the area around him back and forth. He knew that he had heard something and it was not just a small animal scurrying away. This one sounded large and was tracking them. Legolas furrowed his brow as he tried to see the cause of the noise. He hated the feeling of being hunted without knowing the source of his worry. It was then Legolas heard a low snort, a noise no one else in the group heard but himself. Legolas' heart began to beat faster in his chest when he realized that this creature was very near to them.  
  
Legolas leaned sideways towards Leetha never taking his eyes from the woods. "I want you to begin moving ahead of me." He whispered to her as he looked over his shoulder to Darian. "And I want you to pull up next to Leetha and the guards to follow behind."  
  
Leetha looked at him wide-eyes as concern washed over her, "You're not going out there alone are you?" Legolas simply nodded without looking at her. She realized that he could probably handle these situations by himself but she still did not like it. She looked at him once more and flicked her reins as Cattie-bree began to trot forward. Darian was not so willing and he pulled up beside the elf, "I can help track him you know." Darian explained, "I am a champion hunter and have dealt with these animals before and will have no trouble..."  
  
Legolas held up his hand silencing him. "That is fine if you are hunting normal game animals," he turned back to the silenced woods, "this is not one of them."  
  
Darian's anger boiled, "Now see here, I can take down any creature whether be hawk, eagle, wolf, bear, dragon..."  
  
"Quiet," Legolas hissed as Darian's voice rose, "arrogance will not save you from this foe." Legolas leaned to the man's horse's ear, "Noro lim," and Darian cursed as his horse shot forward.  
  
The other guards followed after Darian and Leetha all casting suspicious glances at Legolas as they left him behind.  
  
Legolas sat silently on his horse watching as his companions moved on down the path. Although Legolas did not fully like Darian, he trusted him enough to be able to find his way out of Andaith and to Fayfort if something should happen to him.  
  
Legolas slid off Dur-hith, grabbed his bow and fitted an arrow to the string. "Dartho so, Mellon nin," he whispered to his horse as he began to creep silently into the dark forest. All sounds had completely ceased as Legolas walked through the underbrush. His senses heightened as he began to rely on his ears rather than his eyes as light diminished between the thick trees. A strange odor slowly began to fill his nostrils. He knew that the creature was close yet he could not tell where it waited. Legolas quickly turned to his left as a limb from above went crashing to the ground. Legolas pulled the arrow back on the string and his arm stiffened ready to target anything that should fall onto his path. He twisted his torso as leaves, twigs, and more limbs began falling from above him. He looked up as a shadow darted over him. His eyes widened and his brow creased as he struggled to see what it was moving among the branches but to no avail. Legolas suddenly heard something approaching him quickly from behind. He turned swiftly and prepared to fire.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"I do not think that we should have left Legolas behind." Leetha was now following behind Darian who had finally gotten his horse to slow down to a walk. Luskan, and Harod followed behind Leetha with Tyrell bringing in the rear.  
  
"I agree," Tyrell piped in, "I do not think it wise to separate ourselves from him."  
  
Darian grunted, "Need I remind you both that it was his idea in the first place to go and investigate alone. He'll be fine."  
  
Leetha reluctantly agreed with Darian, Legolas of all beings should know how to deal with these situations. They had been separated from him no more than a few minutes but Leetha kept looking back in hopes that he would be coming down the path safe and sound. She twirled her pendant nervously between her fingers. It still didn't sit well in her heart though that Legolas was on his own possibly battling with a creature she only had prior nightmares about.  
  
Leetha glanced behind her again before turning forward, "Darian, do you know where it is that we are going?"  
  
Darian sat up straighter, "Of course I do," he stared straight ahead, "do not fear Leetha, I will get you out of this place safely."  
  
'I highly doubt that,' Leetha thought to herself bitterly. She looked up through the limbs of the trees and realized how quickly that light was fading.  
  
"Shall we set up camp for the night before we lose all light?" Harod asked as if reading her thoughts.  
  
Darian nodded, "As soon as we find a wider clearing we shall stop to take rest."  
  
Leetha sighed. The idea of sleeping in this place wasn't one of her top choices. She suddenly hissed through her teeth as pain shot through her arm. She looked down and unrolled her sleeve enough to inspect the mark. Legolas was right, the mark appeared to be growing longer.  
  
Darian turned then, "Are you feeling all right, Leetha?"  
  
She looked ahead and saw worry on his face. "Nay, I am fine. I'm just getting a bit wary."  
  
Darian nodded and turned to look down the path they were leaving behind. Darian's face changed then from worry to shock as his mouth dropped open. Leetha spun around at what Darian was seeing and gasped.  
  
****************************************  
  
Legolas spun around and prepared to fire. He stopped suddenly as his target came into view.  
  
"Tyrell," Legolas gasped as he relaxed his arm, "what in Valar's name are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas tried to hold back his frustration from showing on his face as the young guard ran up to him and unsheathed his sword. "I thought you could use some help out here. My father used to always tell me; no one gets left behind."  
  
Legolas' face softened. He did not like the thought that Tyrell had snuck up on him but the idea that this guard had come all the way back to help him made Legolas feel grateful.  
  
Legolas smiled slightly at him, "I thank you," his smile faded, "but I do not believe this is any normal creature that we may be dealing with."  
  
Tyrell's eyes widened as his hand tightened around his sword. "What is it then?"  
  
Legolas looked up, "I do not know but it is tracking us."  
  
Tyrell swallowed and followed Legolas as he began to move again. Everything was growing dark and shadows appeared to be dancing all around them. Tyrell stayed close to Legolas' back trying to match his silent steps as the elf pushed forward. A bird above abruptly gave out a loud shriek and the leaves fell as it flew off. Tyrell and Legolas stiffened. Legolas looked above and then back to the floor. Tyrell continued looking up at where the bird had left. A small amount of light peeked through holes through the silhouette of the trees as the wind brushed by. Tyrell's eyes widened as a pair of tinted light moved unnaturally with the sway of the wind. He recognized them right away as a pair of glowing eyes. His mouth moved up and down as he tried to speak. The eyes moved as the silhouette of the great body shifted.  
  
"Legolas..." Tyrell gasped.  
  
Legolas spun around just as the great creature pounced from above. Legolas grabbed Tyrell pushing him to the ground beneath him narrowly missing the creature's clawed hand from scraping his back. The creature gave out a huge bellow as it missed its target landing hard on the ground. Legolas picked himself up quickly putting himself in front of Tyrell who still laid on the ground staring at the animal.  
  
"What is it?!" The guard managed to spit out.  
  
Legolas finally had a clear view of the hunter that had been pursuing him. It raised its head and peered yellow eyes into blue. Legolas clearly knew what it was and knew that this was going to be a dangerous foe. Its body was shaped like that of a hog but had long, sharp talons in place of hooves. It had a lizard-like head with a round bump on its forehead and a long snout filled with countless teeth. Small spikes ran down its back all the way to the tip of its long tail that whipped back and forth. Its hide was thick and leathery and it swayed to and fro as it inspected its latest victims.  
  
Legolas stared at it and pursed his lips. "It is a Kyro." Legolas answered as Tyrell scrambled to his feet. "I want you to go back to the path and warn Darian and the others. Tell them to be prepared in the chance that there are more of these beasts." Legolas' eyes never left the Kyro as it gave a low growl and bobbed its head. He slowly pulled out another arrow as the rest of his body remained still.  
  
"Go," Legolas whispered as he pulled back the string.  
  
Tyrell remained behind Legolas his sword shaking in his hand.  
  
"Go!" Legolas instructed again his voice raising.  
  
Tyrell's attention snapped away from the creature and he tuned, running back to the path where his horse waited.  
  
The Kyro's attention quickly went to the retreating man and it gave out a cry as it leapt forward. Legolas quickly let his arrow fly and it sank into the creature's side. It let out a cry of rage as it changed its direction back towards the elf. This creature was faster then it looked as Legolas strung and released another arrow into its chest. The arrows did not appear to be slowing it down rather making it angrier. Legolas cursed as he realized that the Kyro's thick skin was preventing his arrows from doing any severe damage. He replaced his bow behind his back and unsheathed his two long knives as the creature charged at him. The moonlight danced on the white knives as Legolas twirled them blocking the Kyro's sharp teeth from sinking into his flesh. The creature was nearly as tall as him and longer than a horse but Legolas whipped down his knife and punctured the creature at every attack it made. Soon, dark blood began to run down the Kyro's face and its vision blurred as it fell into its eyes. The Kyro snapped at Legolas once more before turning, whipping its long tail at one last attempt to knock down the elf. Legolas jumped backwards, his golden hair brushing back as the wind from the tail whistled in front of him.  
  
The Kyro sunk its talons into the nearest tree and swiftly scrambled up the trunk shielding itself among the nest of limbs. Legolas saw branches shuffle and lower as the creature began leaping from tree to tree in pursuit. 'But in pursuit of what?' Legolas' heart sped, 'Tyrell.' He sprinted off through the underbrush following the path that Tyrell had gone. He could still here the Kyro above a few paces in front of him. Legolas forced his legs to go faster jumping and swerving around the thick foliage as branches and thorns caught onto his clothing. Finally, Legolas saw the faint outline of Tyrell, sword in hand making his way back to the path. Legolas panicked as he realized the Kyro was still ahead of him by a few mere feet. 'Please Tyrell, keep going. Do not hesitate.'  
  
Tyrell heard the sound of light feet behind him and he stopped and turned. He could not see him, but he knew that it was Legolas. It was too late before he heard Legolas' cry for him to get down. The Kyro leapt from above, landing heavily on top of Tyrell. The guard gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. He tried to roll onto his side but was pinned down as the creature sunk its talons deep into his flesh. Tyrell gave out a cry of pain as he felt his side get ripped open and warm blood poured over his wound. Tyrell clutched his sword, swinging it at the Kyro with what adrenaline he had left. His sword struck hard cutting deep under the creature's chin.  
  
Legolas' arrows whistled through the air in an attempt to distract the beast till he could reach Tyrell. But the Kyro knew it had its prey and the smell of fresh blood was too strong. It continued to slash at Tyrell creating more deep wounds. Tyrell's strength weakened and he was finding it hard to simply squirm away from the snapping jaws. Legolas unsheathed his knives as he jumped onto the Kyro's back. The creature forgot about the man in front of him and rose onto its back legs in an attempt to knock the elf off his back. Legolas held on and moved himself so he was right above the creature's neck. The Kyro whipped its head up trying to strike the elf with its hard skull. Legolas raised both arms high and thrust them down bringing his knives down into the back of the Kyro's neck. Blood spurted out from the wound as the Kyro screamed. Legolas leapt of its back as it swayed clumsily bumping into trees. It took one final step towards the elf before it fell to the earth and did not rise.  
  
Legolas ran over to where Tyrell lay. He lay on his back as crimson blood pooled out under him. Legolas knelt before him placing a hand over his forehead. It was still warm but the guard did not move. Skin paled and eyes staring up at the sky, Legolas knew that he was dead.  
  
Legolas let out a sigh as his head sank. He clenched his eyes shut as he brought his right hand over his heart. "Heeth-ahb, mellon nin." He opened his eyes and wiped the Kyro's blood off his knives onto the ground before sheathing them. "No one gets left behind." He whispered as he gathered Tyrell into his arms and began to walk to the open path.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
A/N: About the Nazgul comment that Legolas and Leetha had referred to; yes, I know that Nazguls no longer exist but I made the reference like one that someone may make to refer to something...even if they've never heard the noise before. Perfect example, sometimes the water pipes in our dorm will make this bizaar noise and my roomy and I will say "oops, our dinosaur is out of the cage again."  
  
Elvish Translations:  
  
Nor Dur-hith- Ride Darkmist  
  
Noro lim- Ride Fast  
  
Heeth-ahb, Mellon nin- Find peace, my friend  
  
Special thanks for the new reviewers!!  
  
Deana: Thanks so much! I'm glad to hear that you thought my story was "awesome." I hope you like this latest chapter!!  
  
forever-mortal: Well, I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed my story! Kinda curious why you thought you wouldn't like it but that doesn't matter since you read through it and liked it!! Hope I posted this chapter fast enough for you:-) 


End file.
